GGG: Giggling Gaggle of Geese
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Takada creates a gaggle of Robotic Attack Geese and Kenzaki decides to sic them on a certain Kat. Of course it backfires horribly.


**Giggling Gaggle of Geese**

Kenzaki and Neko would occasionally go and visit her home world to go and see her mother. Thankfully, Kat wasn't around. She was the last person either of them wanted to see, and for good reason. She had, time and again, tried to get in between them and break them up but now she had gotten the message and was butting our of their lives…until she either learnt the error of her ways, or cooked up another scheme.

Now, while visiting Neko's home world, Kenzaki knew he would bump into the other residents of the world, like Ryuki Hasuma, Ichijyo Amakusa and…Yoshiyuki Takada.

At present, Kenzaki had been called by Takada. Since they were both Green Lanterns, Kenzaki thought that maybe they could hang out, once in awhile. Takada had a private lab in Smart Brain Corporation. It was deep underground and the walls were thick so that the company wouldn't end up being destroyed by another one of his inventions, experiments, or any combination of the two.

"So, what did you want to show me?" asked Kenzaki as he looked around the lab. "And why aren't you on Tamaran?"

"I'm going to go back after I finish work here. I'm still an employee of Smart Brain so I'm expected to come to work from time to time," answered Takada.

"Blackfire told you to stop with the experiments and inventions in the palace, huh?" Kenzaki asked.

"Yep," Takada nodded. "I mean I make more holes in the walls than when two Tamaraneans go at it."

"Well, you do have a kid. Those inventions of yours are…"

"Dangerous? Believe me, I know. I've had inventions backfire and blow up in my face a lot."

Kenzaki crossed his arms and asked critically, "So, what did you want to show me?"

"This," said Takada as he pulled a tarp off and revealed…

"Geese. A gaggle of geese," Kenzaki cocked an eyebrow. They looked like geese but they were just standing there like statues. There were a dozen of them.

"Not just any geese. Robotic Attack Geese," Takada said proudly.

"Attack Geese? Why Attack Geese?" Kenzaki asked.

"Coz Attack Ducks would sound stupid!"

"Of course…" Kenzaki deadpanned. He would come to regret his next question later. "So…how do they work?"

"Well, it's simple," said Takada. He explained, "You see, I can program them to hunt any person down."

"_Any_ person?" Kenzaki sounded interested. "Any person at all?"

"That's right," nodded Takada. "All you need is a picture and have it programmed into their memory. Then you can set them out to attack that person."

"Have you tested them?" Kenzaki asked.

"I have," Kenzaki grinned. "A week ago I sent them to Jump City and they dropped eggs all over Mumbo. It was hilarious!" Takada snickered.

"So, if I have a picture of someone I hate, you can program those geese to attack them?" Kenzaki asked.

"You got a target?" Takada asked.

Kenzaki fished out an old Wanted poster of Kat and gave it to Takada. "Here."

"Kat? Your sister-in-law Kat? Your wife's sister?" Takada asked. Kenzaki nodded. "OK. Let me scan this."

Takada scanned the poster into his computer and started up the program which activated the geese. The geese's eyes glower and their wings spread out as they honked.

"So, how are you going to send them out?" Kenzaki asked. "We're underground."

"Got that covered," said Takada as the geese waddled over to a transporter platform. They stood on the platform and disappeared. "Cool, huh? Like Star Trek! I beamed my geese up to the roof!"

Kenzaki rolled his eyes and muttered, "Geek." His smirk widened. He was looking forward to having Kat being attack by geese.

After a quarter hour, Kenzaki's cell phone rang. He picked it up and saw that it was Neko. He took the call. "Hello."

"_Ken-kun! Help me!_" Neko screamed from the other end.

Kenzaki's eyes went wide. "Neko, what's wrong!" Was she being attacked by an enemy.

"_I'm being attacked…by geese!_" she screamed.

Kenzaki turned to glare at Takada. He shouted, "Why are your geese attacking my wife!"

"Oh, damn it!" Takada slapped his forehead. "Those things are set to attack the closest identical target!"

"What! Couldn't you have mentioned it before!" Kenzaki shouted.

"_Ken-kun! They're pecking at me! Ow! They're dropping eggs on me too! Help me!_" Neko shouted.

"Don't worry," said Takada as he worked on his computer. "I can stop them with…uh-oh."

"Uh-oh? Uh-oh!" Kenzaki grabbed Takada by the collar of his coat. "What do you mean uh-oh!"

"The geese aren't responding!"

"WHAT!" Kenzaki roared as he shook Takada back and forth.

"S-s-s-top s-s-shaking m-m-m-me!" Takada yelled shakily. Kenzaki dropped him on his rear. He then went to the transport platform.

"Beam me up, now!" Kenzaki ordered. Takada activated the platform and Kenzaki was teleported to the roof. Once up there, Kenzaki shot like a bullet to rescue his wife from the geese.

* * *

Neko was hiding in a phone booth and the geese were pecking at the glass. "Oh…my!" Neko wailed.

Suddenly, the geese were trapped in a green energy bubble. Neko blinked and dared herself to look and saw that it was her husband, clad in his Green Lantern uniform. "Ken-kun!" she beamed. Kenzaki gave a salute and then the bubble shrunk and eventually crushed and destroyed the geese. The geese fell in a heap and Neko blinked, seeing wires and circuitry. "Robots?" Kenzaki ripped the door off the phone booth and collected his wife, holding her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He felt really guilty for putting her in danger.

"I am now, my Emerald Knight," she said with a smile.

"Sorry," he apologized. He was vague on the details. He just wasn't going to tell Neko that this was his fault.

"It's fine. You got here in time," said Neko as she picked a piece of eggshell out of her hair. "I just need a bath, that's all." She giggled.

Takada touched down and saw the remains of his Attack Geese. "Damn…back to the drawing board."

Neko glared at the second Green Lantern. "I knew you had something to do with this."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I'm not the one who set them to attack Kat," said Takada.

Neko blinked and then her eyes narrowed at Kenzaki. "Ken-kun, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Hey, you're done defending her, right? I thought you were on my side," said Kenzaki.

Neko sighed, "Ken-kun, I may not defend my sister's actions anymore, but I want you to stop this feud you have with her. I got egg in my hair for goodness sake!"

"But what if she tries something?" asked Kenzaki.

"Then we'll both face her and beat her down like the criminal she is," said Neko. "And she will be doing her time the next time she gets locked up. Trust me on that. I may have said that blood is thicker than water, but she has a lot to answer for. She may be my sister, but I know now that she has to suffer the consequences for her actions before she learns her lesson."

Kenzaki smiled, glad top have his wife finally on his side for once. Sure, Kat had helped them but more often than not it had been for her own personal gain. Now the RinJyuKen artist had to deal with two GekiJyuKen artists.

Takada, meanwhile, was counting all the wrecked geese and cocked an eyebrow. "11? But I sent 12. Where's the last one?"

Splat!

An egg had dropped and broken over Kenzaki's head, causing yolk to stain his hair. "I think it just got here," Kenzaki deadpanned.

"HONK!"

Neko's eyes widened as she saw the goose heading straight towards her, ready to peck her to death and drop egg bombs on her. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed. Kenzaki acted quickly and launched a beam of energy from his ring, blowing the goose up. Takada watched as its parts rained down on them and sighed.

"Looks like I gotta draw up some new plans," Takada muttered. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see a glaring Kenzaki. "What?"

"Next time, make a better recognition program when you do make new ones," Kenzaki warned him. "Or don't make them at all."

"Right," Takada nodded. "Gotcha."

* * *

Kamen Rider: Attack Geese. What will Takada think of next?


End file.
